Starts in Sparkles, Ends in Death
by 666BlackFire666
Summary: Rose & Dimitri met Bella and Edward. The building hatred leads to a fight, and not just any fight - a fight to the death! Who will live? Who will die? Rose & Dimitri are Dhampir, Bella is Human and Edward is still an unlovable Sparkly Vampire
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Vampire Academy ****or ****Twilight****. But if I owned a time machine I would go back in time, and slaughter Stephenie Meyer before she even wrote that crap formally known as Twilight. **

**Warning: If you read this or my profile you should be able to tell i hate all things Twilight, so if you're a brainless fangirl of Edward you might not want to read my following chapters. **

This tale could've started in a castle, on a dark stormy night. But it didn't. It started outside a movie theatre on a bright sunny day. It wasn't one of those theatres's that shows new movies though, it was one that showed old movies, cheap movies and well, movies that weren't particularly good.

Dimitri and I walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. I had just dragged Dimitri along to see the original _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_ movie. We had laughed throughout the movie, well mainly I had laughed, but I could see Dimitri holding back.

"If only real Strigoi were as easy to kill as those vampires" I told Dimitri.

"Don't talk so loud" he replied, and then he smiled, "If only"

"The episodes are better" I told him

"They made a series on that movie!" he asked me, clearly shocked.

"Not exactly," I told him, "they made seven series"

"Seven!"

"They were better" I implied.

"I'll take your word for it, but I think I'm going to stick to my books"

"Boring" I groaned, I wasn't much of a reader.

Dimitri called a cab while I watched other people exit the theatre. My eye caught on another couple holding hands, the guy looked really freaked out, he had bronze messy hair and I couldn't help wondering how long it had been since he showered. The girl had brown hair and she looked as though she was calming him down. I listened to their conversation as they came closer.

"What if she comes after me, Bella?" asked the guy, nervous as hell.

"She was fictional, Edward" sighed the girl.

"I know that!" snapped Edward, "but, _what if, _I mean, vampires are supposed to be fictional aren't they?"

"You're squeezing my hand really hard" Bella complained, "I think you're going to break –"

I heard her bones snap before she screamed. And her scream, well it was like she had practised for years! Dimitri dropped the payphone he was using and ran to help, I followed, I didn't trust that Edward guy.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked Bella, she was still screaming.

"She's fine" growled Edward who was now cradling her hand (talk about overprotective). Bella stopped screaming and looked around; her screams had caught a few people's attention.

"I was asking her" growled Dimitri. "Are you okay?" he asked Bella.

She nodded and weakly replied, "Thanks, but we're fine"

"You should go to a hospital" I said, trying to be nice.

"I'll get her to a doctor" said Edward, "Thanks' for your concern, but we're fine."

"In case you haven't noticed" I said rudely, "her hand is BROKEN and she was screaming in pain, you may be fine, but she defiantly is not."

Edward pushed past me, practically dragging Bella. Dimitri and I stood back and watched them walk over to a silver Volvo. As Edward stepped out of the shade and into the sun, I swear he started to sparkle, I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing.

Beside me I could hear Dimitri desperately attempting to hold back his laughs. Edward turned towards us, obviously upset at our laughing.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked us seriously.

"Your sparkling!" I laughed back at him, "Are you like wearing glitter? That's so gay!"

"It's a skin condition" muttered Edward.

I was laughing so hard, I had to bend down.

"Seriously though," said Dimitri "Maybe you should get that looked at, because, it does look rather like your wearing glitter... and well... that makes you look..."

"Kinda gay!" I finished for him. I was laughing so hard it was hard to breath.

"I could kill you in an instant" growled Edward.

I stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Somehow," I told him, "A guy wearing glitter just isn't too threatening."

"Edward, let's just go" said Bella.

Edward turned his back on us and got into the Volvo. We watched them drive off as our cab pulled up. We got in and Dimitri told the driver the address of the apartment we were staying in.

"There's something not right about that guy" commented Dimitri.

"You mean apart from the fact that he sparkles in the sun" I asked.

"Yes. Did you notice that he drove off in the opposite direction of the hospital? And how did Bella's hand break? Either he was on drugs or he had super-human strength."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I hope that girl's gunna be alright."

**I am going to write more later and I'm so sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. It's short because i'm tired right now and couldn't be bothered typing up the whole thing, so it'll probably be a few short chapters. Anywho - Happy Reading!**


	2. Mystery Dinner Guests

**First things first, making things clear – When I said **_**I hated all things Twiligh**_**t, I meant **_**I hate all things Twilight (excluding teasing Twilight, bagging out Twilight and killing characters in Twilight)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight. You probably already know that, but I'm going to repeat it anyway. I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight.**

"Hey Rose" Said Lissa cheerfully as I walked in the door. "Where's Dimitri?"

"He went to see someone, an old friend I think." I replied. The cab had dropped me off at the apartment, but Dimitri had stayed in the car and given the driver another address.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" asked Lissa.

"He didn't say"

The apartment we were staying in was pretty big. It had to be, Lissa had somehow managed to get herself a four day holiday. She also managed to drag along Christian, Eddie and Me. Dimitri and another Guardian I didn't know had come along to be, well Guardians.

The other Guardian had told us to call him Guardian David. I wasn't sure if it was his first name or his last name. He didn't talk much; he just stood in corners watching Lissa.

"Where are Christian and Eddie?" I asked Lissa.

"I'm in here!" came a voice from one of the bedrooms. It was Christian.

"And Eddie left while you were gone, he said he was meeting Mia somewhere." Added Lissa.

Lissa was in the small kitchen, and I think she was cooking.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Cooking" she said brightly

"Do you even know how to cook?" I asked her.

"There's a first time for everything!" she told me. It wasn't that I had no confidence in Lissa, it's just, well, I'd get some take out later.

I walked into the room Christian was in, and saw him standing by the curtains. They were rather ugly, and I think the ends of them were burnt. I looked at Christian.

"What?!?" he asked me, hand in the air. "I didn't do it! Not on purpose!"

I laughed at him. And he scowled at me.

"They were ugly" he muttered.

"Hey, Rose!" shouted Lissa

"Yeah" I shouted back.

"Did I tell you were having dinner guests?"

"No!" I hated Dinner guests, and she knew it. Explains why she was cooking though. "Who are they?" I asked her, walking into the kitchen again so we wouldn't have to shout.

"It's a surprise, but there new to the neighbourhood."

"Lissa," I told her, "Were new to the neighbourhood, we've only been here a day!"

"There's nothing wrong with being nice" she said defensively.

*

After about an hour of lazing around, Dimitri came through the door.

"Where were you?" asked Christian.

"Visiting a friend," said Dimitri.

"We're having a Dinner Party!" Lissa told Dimitri. "With Guest's!"

"Did you tell Lissa about the people we met before?" Dimitri asked me.

"No," I said, shocked at myself. "I guess it slipped from my mind when I saw Lissa cooking."

"Miss Dragomir was cooking?!?!" asked Dimitri. Lissa nodded brightly at Dimitri and he mouth the words _'Take Out'_ to me.

"Anyway," I dragged out the word, "We met this other couple after the movie and the guy sparkled! It looked like he was wearing glitter!!!" I laughed, and I could see Christian laughing too. I could see Lissa holding back giggles. Guardian David, as usual was showing no emotion. It was kinda creepy.

"Seriously?" Asked Christian, "Glitter!"

"It looked like glitter" I laughed, "but he said it was a skin condition."

"I meant the other thing." said Dimitri, he wasn't laughing, he was frowning at me. I looked at him confused and he continued. "He was scared of the movie, and he was squeezing his girlfriends hand so hard he broke it. No human could do that."

"What movie did you see?" asked Lissa

"The Original Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie," I told her.

"Trying to get some tips, Rose?" teased Christian.

I laughed sarcastically,

"And he drove off in the opposite direction of the hospital," finished Dimitri.

Someone knocked on the door and Eddie came in with Mia. "Hey," they said together

"Hey" we replied.

"I told Mia she could tag along to dinner," said Eddie.

"The more the better" sang Lissa.

We filled Eddie and Mia in about Edward and Bella. We all agreed there was something wrong with Edward. These were our reasons:

1. He sparkled

2. He broke Bella's hand with his bare hand

3. He found Buffy the vampire slayer scary

4. He said he was taking Bella to a doctor but he drove off in the wrong direction

5. He was why to over-protective of Bella

6. He said he could kill us

7. He sparkled (Yes I know we repeated this one, but quoting Christian "Seriously?")

*

Lissa ended up burning whatever it was she was attempting to cook, so we got some takeout from down the road. I was on the table and we were all waiting for the mysterious dinner guests, Lissa wouldn't tell anyone who they were, not even the Guardians. She just said she'd invited a girl she'd me, named Isabella who said she'd bring her boyfriend.

They were late. Lissa was annoyed.

"Where are they?" she asked us the 100th time.

Just then the door knocked. Lissa opened the door excitedly to reveal Edward and Bella.

Dimitri and I both stared at Edward, while he stared back at us.

"Sorry we're late" apologised Bella.


	3. Dinner of Death

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate writing these. Here goes – I do not own Vampire Academy **_**(which is **_**awesome) or Twilight (which is the opposite of awesome)**

**Okay, the last chapter was kinda boring and this one is kinda strange and lame. But I never meant it to be that good anyway...**

"You!" I shouted at Edward.

"Do you know each other?" asked Lissa, clueless.

"No. That's Edward!" I shouted at her.

"The sparkly one?" laughed Christian. Edward growled, like seriously growled, and Christian stopped laughing.

"Well," said Lissa awkwardly, "Come in."

"We'll just leave" said Bella

"No!" cried Lissa, nudging me in the side.

Dimitri was glaring at Edward and Edward was glaring at Dimitri.

We all sat down at the big table, except Guardian David, who was watching Edward very carefully, like he was a threat. We all started eating in silence, but not that comfortable silence, that awkward silence. All of us except Edward, who was just playing with the food on his plate.

"So..." stared Eddie, "Seen any good movies lately?"

"No." replied Edward.

More silence.

"So, Edward, bet your skin conditions pretty annoying." Commented Lissa

"Yeah," muttered Edward. "I'm on a special diet." He smiled at a private joke, this guy got weirder and weirder.

"This is nice," complemented Bella, referring to the food.

"It's takeout," muttered Christian.

"Oh!" cried Mia, "I didn't see the time. I should be getting home, sorry I can't stay longer, I've got a – thing, umm, it's kinda private." She laughed nervously.

"I'll take you home!" offered Eddie, a little too enthusiastic.

Mia and Eddie apologised for leaving so soon, then left. Dimitri hadn't said anything all dinner but every now and then he'd look up at Guardian David.

"Rose, could I just talk to you in the other room?" asked Dimitri. I got and smiled at the group, Dimitri followed me into a bedroom, the one with the burnt curtains.

"What's up?" I asked him

"I don't like that Edward. I slightly touched his hand before we all sat down, it was freezing. I don't think he's human."

"What is he then?"

"I don't know. That's what troubles me. If we hadn't seen him in the sun, I would have guessed some sort of Strigoi"

"Let's not leave Lissa alone then" I said. Dimitri nodded and we both walked back to the others.

Edward looked worried. He couldn't be a Strigoi; he'd been in the sun for too long. I didn't know what to think, but I had a plan, a test.

When we'd finished eating I stood up and offered to wash up. I could hear the other's talking.

"Some people say gay babies are born in awkward silences" said Christian

"That wasn't that awkward," said Bella "Was It?"

In the kitchen I got one of the knives and make a cut on my finger. "Ow!" I shouted in fake pain, walking into the room, "I cut my finger. Lissa do you have any bandaids or something?"

"Yeah," said Lissa, "In the kitchen." She led me back into the kitchen.

I'd been looking at Edward, at his expression. He'd turned his head when he saw the blood and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Bella had looked at him worriedly, and touched his shoulder, he shook it off.

Dimitri nodded as I left and gave Guardian David a hand signal.

It was like Edward knew what we were going to do, he crouched down in a protective position a second before Dimitri came at him, stake ready. Edward dodged Dimitri's attack.

"What are you doing!?!" shouted Bella

"They know" replied Edward, still crouched.

"What is going on!" cried Lissa who came running out of the kitchen, I had to hold her back so she wouldn't stop the fight.

"He's not human." said Dimitri, kicking Edward to the floor.

"Neither are we!" shouted Christian, who was also looking confused.

"What?" asked Edward, now also looking confused too. The fighting paused, but all three guys (Edward, Dimitri and Guardian David) were still in fighting positions.

"What are you then?" asked Bella

"Why don't you tell us first" I said to Edward.

"I'm a vampire" he sighed. I let go of Lissa is shock.

"What type?" asked Christian, still suspicious.

"Huh?" Edward really looked confused.

"What type of vampire are you," asked Lissa. "Moroi, Dhampir or Strigoi?"

"I don't know what any of those are!" cried Edward

"Let's sit down and talk about this" offered Bella.

"No." Growled Dimitri, "Explain to us first"

"I'm a vampire. I drink animal blood and Sparkle in the sun." He said seriously

"What type of vampire sparkles in the sun???" laughed Christian

"My kind." Replied Edward

"The gay kind" I muttered.

"Do you kill humans?" asked Dimitri

"He's a vegetarian vampire" Bella told us.

"But, he said he feed on animals. How does that work?" asked Lissa

"I have killed humans before" said Edward "But-"

"It is my duty to protect the world from killers" said Guardian David pouncing at Edward before he could finish his sentence.

Edward flung him across the room and I think I heard some bones break. Lissa screamed. Guardian David didn't get up and I ran over to him. His neck looked broken so I checked for a pulse. I couldn't find one, nor could I find a heartbeat.

"He's dead!" I shouted, moving away from the body, "You killed him" I said pointing at Edward.

That's when Dimitri jumped, he managed to hit Edward in the chest with his stake but he missed his heart. Edward kicked Dimitri off him.

I made sure Christian and Lissa were behind me as Dimitri got up and jumped at Edward again. This time Edward jumped to.

"I've been waiting for you to fight back," said Dimitri. "So I can kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!" shouted Edward.

I was desperate to jump in the fight, but I knew I should protect Christian and Lissa. It was so hard, watching them attack and dodge, wanting to join in the deadly dance but knowing I couldn't.

Dimitri dodged one of Edwards's attacks and pushed his stake deep into Edwards's back staking him from behind. This time he hit his target and Edward screamed. Not a manly scream, it was a girly scream and I heard Christian stifle a laugh from behind me.

Edward's body fell to the floor as Bella screamed. "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I turned to the kitchen, were her voice was coming from. She was crying, screaming and holding a humongous butchers knife. She launched at Dimitri, who had his back to her, he was staring at Edward's body.

I couldn't help myself; I leapt towards Bella as Dimitri turned in shock. Bella and I fell to the floor, the struggled and managed to make a deep cut in my left shoulder. I cried in pain and forced the knife around, so the tip was facing her, she looked at me and stopped struggling. I still had weight on the knife, which met no resistance as it dived into Bella's chest.

"Why?" I asked Lissa, "Do we have a butcher's knife?"

**Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be...**

**Comments are appreciated, even bad ones.**


	4. After the Fight

After the fight, we'd had three dead bodies, two of which weren't human. We were unsure what to do until Christian suggested burning the building down.

So we left the apartment, with our backs to the raging flames. Lissa was crying. Christian was staring at the ground. Dimitri looked as though he was in deep thought. And I stared straight ahead, willing to leave behind the problem that was Edward and Bella.

*

**Eddie POV**

After Mia and I had left I'd decided to walk her home. It was a far way, but I was hoping that by the time I got back, some peace would have been established.

When I did get back to the apartment, it was in flames.

I was going to kill Christian. I'd left my favourite jacket in that apartment.

**Well that was it. Sorry if it sucked, but ****YOU**** chose to read it.**


End file.
